


The Truth ( Will Set You Free )

by iron_woman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I love Comic!Wanda, I mean I do plan to write a pro wanda fic, MCU!Wanda?, Yes he is, and also: no barton family, and she had a hand in it and that was ignored completely, and tony alone was blamed for ultron, but she helped put such a bridge between tony and the avengers, he's the best dog, instead at the farm they found clint's brother his dog lucky, not so much, once I get over my hang ups, post Age of Ultron, the goodest boy, which toni wants that dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_woman/pseuds/iron_woman
Summary: A day after Ultron was defended, the team was back at the Avengers Tower. And no matter what Toni said, everything was not okay.AKA A talk between Toni and Clint opens up a few things and a few more things come to light.





	The Truth ( Will Set You Free )

**Author's Note:**

> A bit around this world: Clint doesn't have a family. The farm had his brother, Barney, and his dog, Lucky. Toni feel in love with said dog. Also, she was born Antonia Eloise Stark because this isn't Earth 3490. 
> 
> And I swear, I don't hate Wanda. Well, not completely. That's why Toni is kinda on her side. I just hate that it never came to light that she set everything into motion in regards to Ultron. Hell, it's why I have this plot bunny for Toni - actions have consequences. I don't want to fight about this, I honestly don't, so if you don't like anything here, just please press the back button. We all have different opinions about this and that's okay. This is for fun; fandom is for fun. This is all for fun. Just remember that. 
> 
> I'm Team Family. I'll always be Team Family.

She'd always loved the view from the penthouse.

  
The New York skyline was a thing of beauty and it was one of the reasons she gave Steve a room - floor, really - with it's view. A perfect view for an artist. But this time she really soaked it in. The way the setting sun resting upon the city, the way the different colors hit it just right. New York was truly breathtaking.

  
And this might be one of the last views she has of it.

  
A sigh ripped through her as she leaned back in the chair on the landing pad. Everything went to hell so fast, everything was just falling apart around her - again - and she couldn't do anything. Toni always hated being in this position. Feeling like a trapped animal, cornered and caged. And landing herself in it.

  
She heard foot steps behind her but said nothing. Anyone currently in the tower knew how to sneak around silently and if she heard them, they wanted to be heard. She didn't have JARVIS to tell her who was coming anymore.

  
In her chest, she felt has it her head had been grabbed and was being squeezed.

  
In the chair by her head, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clint plop down. Legs crossed at the ankles and hands folded over his stomach. That surprised her a little. Out of everything Toni thought would seek her out, Clint was nearly dead-last. Nearly because Bruce was no long here.

  
And didn't that just burn her up more inside?

  
"The view at the farm is better." She gave a snort but had to agree silently. Toni had watched it while they were hiding with Clint's brother and dog. Lucky was better company than most humans, she'd learn. He just wanted love and pets and didn't judge her.

  
It was nice.

  
"It's nicer because of the dog. Which - don't be shocked if he finds his way here." She flashed Clint a grin, but it was weak. Couldn't even hold it for more than a few seconds. He didn't reply back right away but he did study her face. Longer than he usually did and she finally had to break eye contact.

  
Unless she had to, Toni would rather not look something in the eyes. They showed too much of a person.

  
"Why?" His voice was soft and she head him shift around on the chair. Glancing back up, he was sitting up, facing her, with his hands on his knees. His face gave nothing away, but damn that soft voice. "Why did you created Ultron, Toni?" Shock ran through her body. Fury had been the only one besides Bruce to ask. The one eyed man was the only who seemed to care.

  
Everyone else just kinda. . . let Thor grab her by the neck. And if she stood with at least three people between her and the God of Thunder, well, that was no one's business but her own. Out of the armor, she was only human, after all. And he could crush her and that was scary, if she was being honest.

  
But this was Clint asking. Clint who didn't like serious conversations. Clint who would rather throw popcorn at her head. Clint who secretly watched chick-flicks and loved them.

  
Later, she would say it was because of all of that she told him.

  
"In that Hydra bunker," she rested her left check on the chair so could look at him, "I had a vision. They. . . the army had come back. They were invading and we lost." Closing her eyes and she gave a few deep breaths. "You. . . fuck, Clint, you were all dead." Her voice had lowered and she refused to open her eyes. "I ran to Steve, check his plus and he grabbed me. Told me-" She choked a bit on her words and found herself sitting up, hands buried into her hair. "Told me it was my fault. That I didn't do enough. That I. . ."

  
She shook her head, willing away the tears. Just remembering the look on Steve's face. The disappointment, knowing it was her fault everyone was dead. That she didn't do enough and they all ended up dead.

  
Like how all those Sokoviaians  did.

  
Toni bit her lip, holding back a sob. She was nothing but a stain on the Avengers, on the human race.

  
"Did Wanda give that do you?"

  
The question surprised her so much, she lifted her head to look him. He was studying her again, but with something else in his eyes. She would say pity, but she'd seen that before and this wasn't it. She was almost too scared to identify the look.

  
"She wasn't there. Clint." Was she? The other twin - Pietro - had been. He was there. It would have made sense for Wanda to be. But why not just kill Toni then? Get her out of the way if they hated her so much?

  
"Are you sure? How real did it feel, Toni?"

  
"I thought it was actually happening." Her voice was low she wasn't sure if he heard her. He had his hearing aids in, but his eyes were at her lips. Ah, he was lip reading her. Shifting her body, even if she hated it, she made sure he could see her lips.

  
"It sounds like how Steve and Nat described their visions." Licking her lips, she tried not to bite her bottom lip. Fuck, did Wanda give it to her? She had been sure it was because of a panic attack. Why give her the vision, though? Why-

  
Toni sucked in a breath. She didn't want to say what she thought. It sounded like shifting the blame and she was getting better at accepting that. Hell, if she wasn't, what was going down tomorrow wouldn't happen.

  
"When you first went to get that specter," he moved up on the chair, leaning closer to her. Toni though the urge to lean back. "Did you want to take back here? Study it?"

  
"It was. . . It was going to go to Thor. I don't know why I changed my mind." Expect she did. Up until that vision, she hadn't wanted it near her team. Not after what Loki did to Clint. But then, she wanted to study it. Wanted to use it to create something to protect the world. Wanted to revisit the Ultron program. "I scrapped it years ago." She mumbled, but keeping her lips in view of Clint. "I scrapped Ultron years ago. But then the vision happened and I panicked and wanted to protect all of you and the world and thought it would be my best hop-" She choked back another sob. Was any of it really her choice? Up until then, none of it had crossed her mind.

  
But her hands - and Bruce's but he was gone - had done it. She still created the program. That was all her.

  
She saw Clint's hand clutch together.

  
"She got into your head, Toni. She planted that stuff there. She fucking-" He stood up and she with him, reaching out to grab his arm. He was shaking and she reliazed he must be thinking of Loki.  
"I still did. My mind was clear when we got back and I still did. Besides, we don't know how long her influence lasts. Could be a few minutes, could be days. Either way, my hands still did it, Clint." She stressed every word, not wanting him to blame Wanda. The girl had just lost her twin brother, lost her parents to Stark weapons. Was experimented on - even if she did it willingly, it's still terrible.

  
"But would you have if she hadn't of gotten into your head?" He snapped at her, bending a little to look her right into the eyes. Swallowing hard, she sighed.

  
"I don't know. Down the road? I can't say for sure, Clint. That's why, even if she did get into my head, we can't push the blame onto her. I still created a murder bot."

  
"Who then she helped get a body."

  
"Which we then used to make Vision." She squeezed his arm. "Let it go, okay? It. . . doesn't matter." It did, but she wasn't going to throw Wanda under the bus. She still created the program so she'd take any punishment that was given to her. "Besides, you'll moving into the compound tomorrow. I even called ahead and had them pu in dog-friendly spaces." Her grin, again, was weak but it got a small one out of Clint.

  
"I'm starting to think you only love me for my dog."

  
"Don't be silly. The dog and that ass. It's amazing."

  
They both gave a weak laugh, but most of the tension was gone. Just what she wanted.

  
"Aren't you coming with us? I noticed none of your things packed." Well, fuck. She was hoping they'd be so excited for a base that they wouldn't notice. Trust good old Birdbrain to catch it, though.

  
"I already talked to Steve about. I'm retiring." He opened his mouth but she held up a finger. "I'll still make you guys your toys," for as long as she could, "and my Honey Bear's gonna be your air-support. It'll work out." He frowned, a hand twisting to grip her elbow.

  
"But why? Toni, you're an Avenger."

  
Not really. She was never promoted to that. Nothing in her SHIELD file said anything about her being one. But it was sweet that Clint thought so.

  
"After all of this, I think it's best if I step down. I'll still come if the world is ending, but for now," she shrugged. "Steve and I think this is best." More as in 'Wanda feels uncomfortable with you around and you already cause so much damage, so take a break'. Not Steve's words but she heard the talk he had with Wanda about it. It was fine. She was fine.

  
Maybe.

  
"Shouldn't we take a vote?"

  
"Steve's the leader, Clint. His word is final." She patted his arm. "Besides, I'll have a lot to. SI has a few things coming out, there's the major clean up, the investigation-"

  
"What investigation?"

  
Shit. Fuck. She hadn't meet to say that. She'd been nervous about him question everything and not letting go and just. Fuck.

  
"It's not a big deal-"

  
"Are you being investigated for Ultron? Does Steve know?" Lifting her hand off of Clint, his grip only got tighter. Rubbing her check, she shrugged.

  
"It's not a big deal. A whole bunch of suits just want to check things." Possibly put her in jail as well, but it wasn't a big deal. "Everything's fine. Under control. You know how I am about that."

  
"Toni, you weren't the only person involved. Bruce helped you. Wanda did something to your mind - it's just, fuck!" He covered the bottom of his face, staring off into the night sky. Huh. How long have they been out here?

  
"Bruce is gone and Wanda's been through enough. It's fine, Clint." She hardened her voice, narrowing her eyes at Clint. Mentally telling him not to do anything. She could it. It was just the FBI, CIA, and some Interpol people.

  
"It's not. . . You aren't to blame, mostly." Both of his hands gripped her arms and she finally let herself relax. Enough to put her forehead against his chest. Fuck her short height.

  
"I promise, it'll work out. And even if I do get put away, I can image they'll still let me do work for the Avengers. So I can still work on your gea-" The grip got painful and she yelped a bit. Only a little.

  
"That's not the point! You weren't the only factor in this and yet, you're the only one getting the blame!" His head knocked against hers and felt her heart skip a beat. He wasn't worried about the gear, the money or anything like that.

  
He was worried about her.

  
And wasn't that just strange.

  
"Hey," she leaned up to mumble near his ear so he could hear her. "I'm Toni fucking Stark. I got this." His arm moved from her arms to around her back and hugged her. This. . . was nice but also weird. She and Clint didn't do things like this. It just wasn't them.

  
But it was still nice.

  
"I can vouch for you, Tones. I'll do it." That was even sweeter. She wrapped her arms around his waist and patted his lower back.

  
"Worry about settling into the Compound. I'll keep you updated when I can, okay?"

"Does Steve know about it?" She tensed and he pulled back to look at her. Wiggling her nose, she looked off to the side. "Toni-"

  
"He had a lot to worry about. I know he and I agreed no more secrets but this. . ." She gave a frustrated growl. "No, you're right. I have to tell him. And the team. They have to know why I won't be there at the Compound tomorrow." When Clint gave her a grin, she pouted. One of his arms came to wrap around her neck loosely and lead her inside.

  
"That's what I thought. You know, you might have just earned that genius badge, Tones."

  
"I've had that sense I was four, Birdbrain. You on the other hand, I have yet to see a situation that would give you one." He placed a hand over his heart.

  
"This? This is why I throw food at you. So mean."

  
She gave a laugh and leaned into him. They feel into silence after that and she let him lead her to their - his - team. Everyone crowed around the TV in the common room. Nat was the first one to look up and she glanced at the arm Clint had around her and raised a perfect eyebrow. Toni shrugged back at her.

  
"Clint, Toni," Steve greeted them both with a smile. A real one at Clint but a silently strained one at Toni. Which was fine. "We're about to put on a movie, The Princess Bride I think?" He glanced at Sam and the other Birdbrain gave a thumbs up.

  
"A good classic. And quotable movie."

  
A retort was on the end of her tongue, but then Wanda came in with a bowl of popcorn. Not holding it, using her powers to bring in three different bowls. Toni tensed for a second before Clint gave her shoulder a squeeze.

  
"Sounds great. But first, Toni has something to tell you guys." Suddenly all eyes were directly on her and she felt the urge to bolt. Not to her lab, sense it was on lock-down. Her room? No, fuck. The only places on lock-down were her places. Fuck.

  
"Sure, what is it?" Steve leaned forward and she could see it in his eyes. They had talked about, her basically groveling at Wanda's feet. Clint gave her another squeeze and she decided to bit the bullet.

  
"Starting tomorrow - well, it started today - I'll be under house arrest while there's an investigated about Ultron." The room was so quiet, she was sure if she breathed too hard, it would echo. But then, Rhodey stood from his chair, marching his way towards her. Clint backed of so Rhodey could hold onto her.

  
"I thought the FBI said it was a accident." Placing her hand on his chest, she gave him a weak smile.

  
"That was just for the media to calm everyone down at first. But people are still angry worldwide and want a deeper investigation." Looking over his shoulder, saw that Steve, Thor, Nat and Sam had all stood up. Wanda was off to the side, with a neutral face on. At least she wasn't smiling. "Hey, where's Vision?"

  
She felt a shiver and looked down, watching as his head then body came through the floor. Toni jumped, blinking owlishly at him.

  
"Okay, please don't."

  
"The FBI was correct." Vision started, with JARIVS' and her heart broke a little more. "Ultron wasn't near an interface but the Mind Stone-" here he touched his forehead "-interfered. Brought the program to full circle and he created himself." He titled his head, studying her face much in the same way Clint did. "You started it, but the Mind Stone finished it."

  
"Ultron wouldn't have happened if she hadn't of even started." Wanda's voice appeared and out of the corner of her eye, Toni saw Clint take a step towards her. Pulling away from Rhodey, she grabbed Clint's arm.

  
"Don't." She hissed. "Don't even think about it."

  
"Clint." Nat's voice was next and Toni closed her eyes. Because of course Natasha would want to know Clint did that. Nothing moved past the super spy eyes.

  
"And why did Toni do it in the first place, I wonder." It wasn't a question. A statement directed at Wanda and this wasn't how this talk was supposed to go. Fuck.

  
"Stark was messing with something she shouldn't have." Thor, oh so helpful Thor, offered up. His hands were on his hips, his civilian clothes stretching across his chest. "From what I understand, that is normal for her." Her jaw clutched but she kept her month shut. She was sure a scream would pour out of her.

  
"But she had no intention of doing so before going into the base. So, I wonder why she came out wanted to study it and wanted to create something to protect the world." Again, not a question and dammit, Clint.

  
"Clint, shut up." She moved in front of him. Toni was sure he wouldn't hurt her, not with the way he was trying to defend her.

  
"I won't! You got fucked up and I refuse to ignore it!" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You helped me after Loki, Toni. Let me help you, now." His eyes were pleading, almost begging in a way that didn't fit him.

  
"Wanda didn't get to Toni, Clint." Steve said. "I don't know what Toni told you, but she's just trying to shift the blame." Ouch, okay, that hurt. A fuckton.

  
"Expect," Clint continued, "Wanda did." Turned her head, Toni watching as all head turned towards Wanda. The girl in question looked towards Steve, a pleading look on her face. The popcorn bowls dropped onto the floor and fuck, she'd be pissed if she got ants. 

  
"I swear, Steve, I didn't. I wasn't even in the base." Toni saw Steve's shoulders relax. Again, he believed her over his own teammate. At least this time he didn't have his shield with him. But then Natasha moved forward, arms crossed and head titled. Right, human lie detector.

  
"Odd that you weren't. Considering you and your brother went everywhere together." Wanda flinched and Toni felt a stab of guilt. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

  
"Okay, enough." She barked out. "I'm under house arrest, I'll be investigated, end of story. That's all there is to it."

  
"Expect it isn't!" Rhodey stepped forward, hands clutching as if he was in the War Machine armor. "This is pretty important, Tones. Someone getting into your head is pretty fucking important." And wow, Sugarplum cursed. She'd have to tell him later that was kinda hot.

  
But that was off topic.

  
"It isn't!" She snarled. "Everyone knows my mind is dangerous. I had a panic attack, saw something fucked up, and wanted to protect us! That's it, end of story!"

  
Next to her, Clint let out his own snarl. Why did she even say anything to him? She knew he had a hard time with the whole mind control thing. She knew if he even thought Wanda had something do with Toni creating Utlron, he'd flip out. Why was she always fucking up?

  
"It is because," Sam cut in and wow, what the fuck? "it sounds like your PTSD was triggered." Shouldn't have talked to Sam, either. Fuck all of them.

  
"PTSD?" Steve asked, a frown in place. "Toni doesn't have that." Sam's eyebrows furrowed.

  
"You didn't notice, man?"

  
Okay, she was tired of this. "Didn't you say something about a movie? Let's watch Cary Elwes be sexy." Not even one glanced at her. So she was being ignored. Perfect.

  
"Just tell us, Wanda," Clint took a step around Toni, acting as if her trying to hold back was nothing. Prick. "Did you fuck with Toni's mind?!" The girl hugged herself, trying to appear small and it seemed it only worked on Steve.

  
"Just stop this, she's just a kid!"

  
"Captain, a child is someone seventeen years of age and under. Ms. Maximoff is in her mid twenties. She is not a child." Vision actually sounded confused about it. If the tension wasn't so thick in the room, Toni would have laughed. It was adorable. Steve didn't think so and frowned at Vision.

  
"In the sense that she's young and was manipulation."

  
"She joined HYDRA willingly, Steve." Rhodey also stepped forward, eyes on Wanda but talking to Steve. And wow, this was kinda neat. Both Rhodey and Clint were acting like bodyguards. Happy would be so jealous. But not the point. Wanda shouldn't be the target of their anger; the young woman was trying. That's what counts. And Toni understood that. She wanted Wanda to get that second chance. Even if her being on the team was one of the reasons Bruce bounced. But she couldn't blame Wanda fully for it. After all, Toni did convince Bruce to help her with Ultron. Toni was part of the reason he left as well. 

  
"Because of her!" Wanda glared at Toni, red mist forming around her hands. Sam and Nat put hands on their guns, Clint's bow suddenly appeared and Honey Bear pressed the class ring she had updated so he could call War Machine. "Because she killed my parents! I want her to suffer the way I have! She deserves everything that I did!"

  
Steve backed away, looking shocked. "Wanda, what did you do?"

  
"I-I" Wanda backed up, the mist falling from view. "I wanted her to create something to destroy herself. I didn't know it would also try to kill everyone on Earth! I just put her into her mind, she did the rest."

  
An arrow was string back and Toni raced forward to put her hands on Clints. "Clint, no!"

  
"Toni wouldn't have created Ultron if you hadn't of gotten into her mind! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of done that!"

  
"She killed my parents!"

  
"And how many did you orphan while with HYDRA? How many are now orphaned in your country because you did that to Toni?" He was fucking strong and if he let go of the arrow, there was nothing she could do.

  
"JARVI-" He wasn't here. JARVIS wasn't here and all hell was about to break lose. Because Natasha had drawn her gun, so had Sam and War Machine had just busted in and Rhodey was stepping inside of it. Thor's hammer was ready and glanced over at Toni with the saddest look she had ever seen. Seriously, he was old as fuck, old people should be able to look that sad and cute and apologetic. It just seemed wrong. 

  
"Everyone stop!" Steve yelled, face hard as he turned his back to Wanda. "That's enough! We can't change what happened. But we can change what happens from here on out. We're about second chances. Let Wanda have hers." Finally, something Steve and her agreed on. Toni opened her mouth to agree openly, but Clint cut her off pretty fast. 

  
"Second chances come after the consequences, Cap." Clint said, face hard. "Are you really willingly to let Toni to go jail for something that Wanda put into her head?"

  
The hesitation Steve showed was fine. No, really, it was _fine_.

  
Clint let his arrow fly at the same time Natasha fired her gun and War Machine his blasters. Wanda had been looking at Nat and blocked the bullets but missed the blasters that shot her in the back. Then the EMP that latched onto her head. She was out before she hit the floor.

  
"Was that necessary?" He yelled, pulling the arrow head off of the young woman's head.

  
"Steve," Natasha walked over, pulling him away from Wanda. "That's enough. Now." Green eyes snapped towards Toni. "Did you get the footage from the HYDRA base?" Crossing her arms, Toni kept her eyes on Wanda. She honestly did feel bad for her. She had been traumatized as a kid. And Stark weapons did kill her parents - illegally sold by Stane, but they were were still her weapons. And then Wanda and her brother had to stare at a missile for days as children. She needed help. Not this.

  
"Yeah, it's somewhere." Her voice was low and she let herself fall back into a chair. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They would all go live in the compound, so the Avengers thing and she would see how the investigation would go. "But she needs help, guys." Natasha ignored that part.

  
"Good. We'll show it to investigators tomorrow. Vision, can you do something about her powers?" Vision paused before nodding.

  
"I can lock them for a time, but I am not sure just how long that will last." No, that's not fair. She tried to speak again, but Clint put his hand on her shoulder and she suddenly felt so tired. Wanda couldn't harm anyone right now and she had time to convince them not to blame Wanda. To give her that second chance. She was a young woman who had lost so much and latched her anger onto the person whose name she stared at for days. Waiting to die. She just needed a chance. 

  
Natasha nodded and Toni was impressed with her taking charge. "Thor, can you take her to the Hulk's playroom while Vision locks her powers up?"

  
"Of course, Lady Natasha." Thor gave a weak grin and lifted Wanda into his arms, leaving with Vision. Finally, Toni spoke up.

  
"'We'?"

  
Natasha put away her gun, and raised a brow at Toni. As if she thought Toni was stupid for thinking otherwise.

  
"Yes, we. Now, bring up the file." Toni was almost in a daze when she did. She hadn't really gone through it, not caring either way and not wanting to see herself go into a panic. They waited until Vision and Thor were back before Natasha played. And there it was, Wanda coming up behind her with her red mist and then Toni eyes having the same effort.

  
She had to look away at this point.

  
"What did you see?" Thor asked, his grip on his hammer so tight his knuckles were turning white. Toni cleared her throat, looking away from all of them.

  
"The aliens coming back, all you were dead." Short and to the point. Across from her, she head Sam take a deep breath. A hand was suddenly on her shoulder and she jumped. Snapping her head up, she saw Thor's puppy dog eyes.

  
"I am sorry, Toni." Not Stark? Wow. "I. . . acted as a child and put my hands upon a shield-sister in anger. And you. . ." Toni put her hand on his.

  
"It's okay, big guy. I forgive you." She gave him a smile and he gave her back that Hollywood smile. Honestly, she should talk to him about staring in something for the Avengers. With that smile, they're support would go up.

  
"I-" Steve spoke up, his hands intertwined together. But he didn't look at her. "I'm sorry too, Toni. I just. . ." He sighed, and Toni took pity on her.

  
"Hey, you and the rest of team, minus Clint, got fucked with too. It's okay, Cap." He shook his head, finally locking eyes with her. Those blue-blue always did do something to her knees. But now they looked sad. And it seemed wrong on Captain America.

  
"But ours had nothing to do with each other. I didn't see any of you, nor did Nat or Thor. You. . . you're greatest fear is us dying." His voice got soft, as if he wasn't believing what he was hearing or saying.

  
"That's Toni, for you." Rhodey's voice was hard, having gotten out of his armor and sitting next to her. His hand was on her knee, his thumb rubbing circles. "Big heart, but tries to hide it."

  
"You shut your whore mouth."

  
"Hides it behind being an asshole."

  
She snapped her teeth at him, huffing when he only smiled back at her. Not a full smile, it was more like the smile he got a lot during their college years. The one he got when he was feeling bad about something. She always hated that smile - her Honey Bear was perfect. Sliding closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder.

  
Clint hopped onto the armrest next to her and place his arm behind her head. An awkward teenager date was on the tip of her tongue but he spoke before she could say it.

  
"Told you I would vouch for you." Carefully, he ran his fingers down her hair. "We're a team, Toni. We'll always go bat for you." Sounded fake, after the last few days, but okay. Toni figured she should work on her poker face more, if the raised eyebrow and narrow eyes Natasha was giving her was anything to go by. The red haired Avenger moved to sit on the coffee in front of Toni. The leather jacket Toni got her was really working for her. She'd have to get her a few more in different colors. 

"We all need to do better at being a team. We were pushed together and have tip toed around each other. We have to stop that." Natasha should really look into being a therapist. She'd be great at it, to some degree. But Toni wasn't Avenger. Wouldn't be after tonight. Never really was. Was she ever counted as part of the team? She always thought they thought of her as a sugar mama. What else was she good for besides her money and the toys she makes? Nothing. That's the answer. 

Nothing. 

"You all have fun with that. Sounds boring." Clint tensed up next to her and Natasha frowned. Toni could see the question and briefly wondered why Steve hadn't said anything. "I'm retiring. Still gonna make your gear, but Iron Woman is off the table unless the world is ending. Again." Natasha's face never changed but she did look towards Steve. Who refused to meet her glance. Thor came into her line of vision and also had a frown. 

"Why are you leaving us?" Honestly, he's honestly asking? 

"The world would feel safer if I wasn't. . ." She waved her hand in the air. There had been talks about it for years. Yeah, everyone was glad about New York. But everyone always felt a little off with her. What with her past and everything. They were still scared she'd go off the handle or something. And after this mess? It would be best if she retired. "Besides, SI needs me. This cutting my attention between SI and the Avengers will work for so long." Actually, it was one of the reasons she put Pepper in charge. Sure she was dying, but at the time she figured if she saved herself, it would be easier if Pepper was running the show. She was great at it and Toni had to build - the thing she loves the most. Besides being Iron Woman, but that's an option right now. 

"You know," Sam poked his head in again, "whenever I go visit my nieces and nephews, they always talk about how much they love Iron Woman." The fan letters and fan art from little kids popped into her mind. Sure, kids looked up to her because they didn't know any better. "My nieces love that you built the suit. They both want to be engineers now." And that was how Toni Stark's heart grew three sizes. Fuck, that was amazing to hear. Little girls wanted to be engineers because of her. But once they grew up and realized she was a shitty person, would it last?

"Because-" Rhodey put his hand over her mouth. 

"Because you're amazing. Shut up." She licked his hand and he made a show of giving a look of disgust. And rubbing his hand on her jeans. "You're so gross."

"You put your hand over my mouth and expected nothing to happen?" She shot back, flicking his hand. He opened his mouth but Natasha spoke before he could. 

"We can talk more about that later, Toni." Natasha glanced towards Steve before turning her green gaze back to Toni. "The point is, you're still an Avenger. And we need to be better about being open and honest with each other. I know it was my job in the past," she quickly added, glaring up at Clint. "But it's not while I'm on this team. And if we're going to move forward, we need to be open about everything." Again, she looked at Steve, who avoided her gaze. Shifting her eyes between the two, she shared a look with Clint who shrugged. A few tense seconds went by before Steve stood, looking like a big nervous dog. 

"Toni," his voice was stain, like he was forcing his words out, "can we talk? Just the two of us." Confused, Toni gave a sharp nod. Natasha stood up, giving Steve a nod. Bending over, she pressed a kiss to Toni's cheek and squeezed the side of her neck. It was odd and she was going to demand more kisses from Nat in the future. 

"Come on, everyone. We'll go grab dinner and bring it back." No one moved at first before Natasha sent a glare around the room and suddenly everyone was on their feet and moving after her. She was also going to demand Natasha teach her that. That was so cool. As soon as everyone left - leaving behind the popcorn Wanda dropped, rude - Steve walked over and took Natasha's spot on the coffee table. Was this a good idea? Out in the field, they worked good together. Like a well oil machine. But off of it? They fight so much they had to have the others with them. Leaning back and crossing her legs, she almost dreaded what was going to happen next. 

If only because Steve looked a little sick. 

"What's up, Cap? Do you need a bag? You look like something's gonna come up." He passed her an unimpressed look and cleared his throat. She was unprepared for his next words and felt like ice had been dropped over her. 

"It's about your parents, Toni."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how investigations work. I watch crime shows, but eh. Toni's on lock down and all the investigators will be at the tower in the morning. Worst time for Steve tell her about her parents, but he doesn't have the best timing. Plus, they have no idea how long the investigation will last and honestly? It's not his secret to keep. It's about Toni's parents. Not him. HYDRA did it and Bucky is a victim, even if his hands did do it. He was the gun and HYDRA pulled the trigger. 
> 
> No idea about a follow up, we'll see where my mind goes and all that jazz.


End file.
